<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Member Down by buckyismymainman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860276">Member Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman'>buckyismymainman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Oneshots [67]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Reader almost dies, gun shot wound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You took a bullet for Steve and once you’re on the mend Tony is there to make sure you’re okay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Oneshots [67]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Member Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s not looking good,” Steve said to Tony.  The mission had gone sideways quickly and there had been a lot of casualties as a result.  “Y/N has lost a lot of blood,” there was guilt in Steve’s voice, but Tony couldn’t hear anything over the rush of blood in his ears.  </p><p>You.</p><p>You were injured.  How had that happened?  You were the best.  You shouldn’t have gotten injured.  “What happened?”  Tony asked.</p><p>“She took a bullet for me, I didn’t see the sniper in time, but she did.  She jumped in front of me and hit her in the shoulder.  Barely missed anything major, but there were complications getting to safety.  Natasha covered us as I tried getting her back to the jet, but it was a slow process.  She’s still alive, but we need Helen ready to go when we land.”</p><p>“I’ll alert her now,” Tony said numbly.</p><p>Helen was alerted of the injury and jumped into action pulling up your files and seeing what blood type you were and getting the necessary equipment ready for your arrival.  When the Quinjet landed she wasted no time shouting orders to her staff and getting you inside and ready for surgery.  Tony watched as they wheeled you inside, he could see the blood coating your suit.  He wondered if all of it was yours if any of it were the bad guys you had gone to fight.</p><p>He should have gone with you.  He should have been there making sure he had your back.  He should have–</p><p>“Tony, it’s not your fault,” Steve said.  He could already see the thoughts swarming in Tony’s head.  Anytime someone was hurt he went into blaming mode.  He felt he was responsible for everyone on the Avengers even though they were all adults themselves.  “There was nothing you could have done differently.”</p><p>“I could have been there,” Tony snapped.  “I could have had her back.”</p><p>“Tony,” Natasha said.  “Why don’t we go wait until she’s out of surgery, yeah?  We can wait for Helen to give us an update.”  The red-head gave Steve a look that said she could handle things from here.  Steve was grateful for that, Natasha was one of the few that could handle Tony when he became like this.</p><p> </p><p>You weren’t sure how much time had passed, but there was a dull ache near your shoulder and you hissed when you moved.  Someone said your name, but you couldn’t make out who.  It was too far away.  When you opened your eyes you had to blink a few times before things became clear again.  Tony was beside your bed watching you.  He had dark circles under his eyes and his clothes were rumpled.</p><p>“Tony?”  You slurred, your mouth felt dry.  “What’re you doing here?”  Weren’t you still on the mission?</p><p>A door opened and Helen came in before Tony could respond.  “Ah glad to see you came back to us, Miss Y/L/N.”  She offered you a smile and looked down at a tablet, “All your vitals seem to be fine and your wound is healing nicely.  Tell me what do you remember?”  She looked back at you again, this time with an expectant look on her face.</p><p>You glanced at Tony who was still watching you, “Uh I was on a mission with Steve and Nat.  It was supposed to be a standard recon mission, nothing we haven’t done a hundred times before.  Things went south fast though, it was like they knew we were there.  A clocked a sniper on top of the roof of a nearby building.  He was aiming for Steve and I jumped in the way…”  Images came flooding back to you and your heart monitor began to beep.  “Oh God, Steve!  Is he okay?!”</p><p>Tony stood and took one of your hands, rubbing soothing circles on the back of it.  “Steve is fine,” he said.  “You saved his life.  Capsicle has been worried sick since the incident.”</p><p>You looked back at Helen, “How long have I been out?”</p><p>“A few days,” she responded.  “You lost a lot of blood, you even coded a few times when we were working on you.”</p><p>You looked back at Tony, your anxiety spiking again.  “Shh it’s okay, you’re safe now,” he said soothingly.</p><p>Helen nodded, “You’re in the clear, Miss Y/L/N.  We’ve just been waiting for you to wake up.  I’ll leave the two of you alone and I’ll come check on you later and see about discharging you.”  She offered one last smile before swiftly exiting the room.</p><p>“How do you feel?”  Tony asked as he resumed his seated position beside your bed, his hand still holding yours.</p><p>“Like I’ve been hit like a truck,” you chuckled and then winced in pain.  “Hey Tony, do you think you could get me some water?  I’m kinda thirsty.”</p><p>“Sure, I’ll be right back.”  He stood up and exited the room leaving you alone.  You leaned your head back against the pillows and stared at the ceiling.  It was sleek and modern unlike most ceilings that you would see in a hospital.  Only the best of the Avengers as Tony would say.  He returned moments later with a cup of water in hand and watched as you drank slowly from it, savoring the taste of the crisp, cool water that helped your parched mouth and throat.  “Better?”</p><p>“Much,” you responded.</p><p>He stayed with you for the rest of the day talking over random things and telling you about any major gossip from around the compound while you had been out.  He had you laughing at one point which made you cringe in pain, but it felt good to laugh again.  Tony made you feel safe and secure and ready to take on the world again when you were fully healed.</p><p>Helen kept you in the med bay for one more evening just to make sure everything was all right before letting you go back to your room.  Tony didn’t let up on taking care of you for one moment.  He stayed with you and made sure your wound was clean and cared for and helped you when you began having nightmares about the moment.</p><p>You were grateful for him and everything he was doing for you.  And even after your wound had healed and you were back in fighting shape Tony still took care of you and made sure nothing like that ever happened again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>